Whether one uses a disposable type diaper or a washable and re-usable diaper, satisfactory and convenient temporary storage of soiled diapers prior to final disposal or laundering represents a long-felt problem.
The noxious odors emanating from soiled diapers is highly undesirable. However, it is not convenient to immediately transport each soiled diaper to an outdoor storage vessel. One hesitates to leave the infant unattended or to carry both the infant and the soiled diaper to a remote location from the area normally used to change the diaper.
A resealable plastic garbage bag or even a conventional plastic diaper pail having a tight lid only contains the odors when sealed. Upon opening the same, the noxious odors escape into the area giving an extremely unpleasant sensation to the person attempting to place another soiled diaper into the container. Diaper pails provided with a pleasant masking scent become all too quickly ineffective to mask such odors and have generally failed to solve the problem.
Locating such containers in a remote location or outdoors is inconvenient and generally unsatisfactory. Further this does not solve the problem of encountering the extremely strong odors when the container is opened to deposit another soiled diaper.
The scented diaper pail, which has been commercially available for many years, is most often placed in the nursery or other selected area where the diaper is most often changed. However, such containers tend to retain the noxious odors even after the diapers have been removed. Therefore, a thorough and complete cleaning of such a container is necessary on a regular schedule to reduce the lingering odor. However, the odor problem continues when such containers are used again to store soiled diapers.
Prior to the present invention, a storage container for soiled diapers which satisfactorily solves the odor problem in a practical and economically affordable manner has not been proposed or suggested by those skilled in this field.